


Operation: Smiling Eagle

by ragewerthers



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Tendou will help him!, Tickling, Ushijima just needs some reassurance sometimes, Volleyball, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21530074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragewerthers/pseuds/ragewerthers
Summary: Not many people take the time to get to know the real Ushijima Wakatoshi.  The goofy side, the dorky side, the kind side, the awkward side..... they just see a volleyball monster mixed in with all the other monsters of the Shiratorizawa Volleyball Team.  And sometimes people are less then kind in what they say.Luckily... Tendou is there to make sure Ushijima doesn't take those words to heart.
Relationships: Tendou Satori & Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 122





	Operation: Smiling Eagle

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by a conversation I had with @ticklygiggles and the hc's we came up with for Ushijima and the love his team feels for the big guy! 
> 
> It was hilarious and fun coming up with those hc's and she was kind enough to let me use them to write this fic!
> 
> You can also find me on tumblr at: ragewerthers.tumblr
> 
> Enjoy! :D

When most people seen Ushijima the first thing that came to mind was that he was an imposing figure and not someone to be messed with. His height was mountainous to most and the way he spoke felt blunt and sometimes bordered on a bit harsh. To many he was a monster in his own right mixed with the other monsters of the Shiratorizawa Academy volleyball team.

However, most people only took him at face value. They were more keen to make comments about him rather than try to get to know him better, but if they tried they would see someone truly more than his outward appearance let on.

They would get to see that even though he was a skyscraper of a human being, he would always lower himself slightly so that he didn’t scare the kids he worked with afterschool for their volleyball league.

They would notice that before he spoke there was always a pause as he tried to find the right words. They would see that he wasn’t attempting to be mean or harsh he was just… awkward. He would sometimes even go over his conversations to see what he could do to be better next time. 

But most people didn’t take the time. They didn’t get to see the man who would wait and help the elderly cross the street. The man who couldn’t walk past a dog without asking if he could pet the pup. Or the man who had such an affinity for plants that if you took the time to ask him he could get lost talking to you about them for hours.

Not many people took the time to get to know him and see this awkward, dorky, sweet side of this amazing guy. 

Instead, people were more than happy to assume what he was. Make comments and call him things. Sometimes when he was well within earshot.

_ ‘He’s just so rude! No wonder people don’t want to talk to him.’ _

_ ‘Scary! Did you see the way he towers over everyone?! He’s terrifying!’ _

_ ‘Talking to him is like talking to a rock! He’s just so… dim, ya know?’ _

_ ‘I wonder how his teammates put up with someone like that!’ _

People could be cruel when they didn’t understand. When they didn’t  _ want _ to understand or didn’t want to put in the effort to do so.

Tendou Satori knew about this all too well. However, he’d learned to take the hurtful words others threw at him and turn them into his suit of armor. People could call him whatever they wanted and he would just keep adding to his armor, internalizing their comments and turning them into something productive. Something he could use to make himself stronger!

Ushijima didn’t have this ability. For as mountainous and terrifying as he could look on the outside, Tendou knew the kindhearted and… if he were honest… innocent inside. And he knew that he could  _ hurt. _

Walking into the gymnasium after school, Tendou hummed a bit to himself, tossing his bag down near the wall and looking for his water bottle as he heard the rest of his team warming up behind him.

“Something’s not right with Ushijima today,” Shirabu said to Reon as they walked over to the wall together. Tendou gave a little quirk of his eyebrow at the comment, continuing to look through his bag even though he’d already found his water bottle. Mostly just wanting to hear the conversation.

“I noticed too,” Reon said calmly, taking off his sweater and folding it before placing it over his own bag. “He’s not as focused as he normally is. He was fine earlier today at lunch though. Maybe it was something he ate?”

“Maybe,” Shirabu said, but his tone of voice was enough for Tendou to know he wasn’t quite convinced.

Deciding he’d listened enough, Tendou finally stood and looked over to the rest of his team.

Semi was getting into an argument with one of the first years. Normal.

Goshiki, who surprisingly wasn’t getting yelled at by Semi, was practicing his spikes and glancing around to see if anyone saw. Normal.

Then his eyes found Ushijima. 

The man was standing off toward the far corner of the court, holding a volleyball and bouncing it randomly before lobbing it over the net with none of his usual force. His jaw was tight and his shoulders were tensed. His movements seemed far more rigid than usual and the look in his eyes… the competitiveness that always burned there seemed dulled and lackluster.

Not normal.

Sadly, it didn’t take a guess monster to realize what had happened. There was no mistaking that Ushijima had fallen victim to someone’s unkind words again. That the wing spiker had probably overheard something that had bothered him enough for it to settle and grow in his head and heart.

Something ugly settled in Tendou’s own chest. He was used to the remarks and comments. Hell, he’d even managed to pride himself on it and find strength in what people said when they tried to knock him down. To see that words had taken down the great Ushijima and hurt him like this? He knew that if he ever found out who had done it they would regret it.

But now wasn’t the time for revenge.

No.

“Semisemi!” Tendou called out with a wide grin, earning him a glare from the ash blond. “Can I talk to you about something? If you’re finished scaring that first year over there?”

“What?!” Semi shouted, stomping his way over to the red-haired man.

Perfect. That was exactly what he wanted the man to do. Acting just as he normally would because the last thing he wanted was to let Ushijima in on his brilliant, amazing and completely well thought out plan.

Considering most of the other team was already nearby, he waited til Semi made his way over before talking.

“What do you want, Satori?” Semi grumbled, not exactly enjoying the nickname Tendou was so fond of using.

“As young Shirabu here has pointed out, something isn’t quite right with our captain. I think you’ve noticed it too,” Tendou said simply, Semi instantly losing his haughty demeanor as he looked over his shoulder at the wing spiker.

“Yeah. He’s… not really in the right mindset is he?” the ash blond said quietly as he watched Ushijima lob another volleyball over the net, not aiming for anything in particular. “Do you think... ,”

“I do,” Tendou said simply.

The rest of the team finally seemed to understand.

Someone had messed with their captain. They all knew the real man behind the intimidating facade and they all hated knowing that he could be affected like this.

“So… what should we do?” Shirabu asked, looking back to Tendou and watching as the red-haired blocker let a smile slowly spread over his face.

Oh he was so clever.

“We are going to commence Operation: Smiling Eagle!”

\-----------------------------------

“Alright! Everyone line up! We’re going to move onto serve and receive practice!” the vice captain called out, everyone taking their spots on opposite sides of the net to begin the drills.

Ushijima was the first up on his side. Tendou watched from the other side of the net, noting how the dark-haired man glanced down at the volleyball in his hands as if it were some foreign object. Glancing behind the wing spiker he saw Goshiki and gave the younger man a thumbs up to signal the start of Operation: Smiling Eagle.

As soon as Goshiki spotted Tendou he offered his own thumbs up back, though really he probably would’ve began even without Tendou’s explanation of what was going on.

“You got this, Ushijima! Show them how it’s done!” Goshiki called from behind him, honestly startling the wing spiker from whatever thoughts were spinning in his head. Turning slightly to look at the first year. Giving a little nod he turned back to the net and bounced the volleyball on the floor a few times before taking three big strides forward and serving the ball over the net.

While it still lacked his usual force, it really was a textbook serve and Semi only just was able to receive it.

“Woah!”

“That was perfect, captain!”

“Nice job, Ushiwaka!”

Ushijima looked around at his teammates and seemed a bit surprised by the compliments. It wasn’t like he wasn’t used to getting them, but… it seemed like his self esteem had taken quite a knock today to the point that even these few kind words were having an effect.

“Oh… thank you,” he said quietly, before stepping forward to be the next in receiving. Meanwhile, Tendou gave Goshiki another thumbs up, the first year positively beaming.

Oh yes… there was no way Operation: Smiling Eagle wasn’t going to be a success!

As their practice continued on a few other little tricks were implemented.

A few of the first years made a concerted effort to go up and ask Ushijima for advice on their drills, asking him what they should do for this or that.

The wing spiker only paused a moment before doing what he could to impart what he knew to them. Walking them through the movements of his spikes, giving them extra ideas for stretches and practices to take up to gain more height in their jumps or more endurance for their time on the court. Really just doing what he normally did to try and help them better themselves.

Goshiki and the rest were both excited to see a bit of the old Ushijima’s spark come back as he talked and more than happy to get advice from the ace. To be honest it was a win-win on both sides and by the end of their questions, some of the tension in Ushijima’s jaw seemed to ease.

Then there were the older players. In between all the advice the younger players were asking for they just made easy conversation with the man. Asking him about his classes. Talking to him like a person and not just as a volleyball machine without feelings.

At one point Semi asked him about the biology experiment he was in charge of, the team had to hide their own smiles as Ushijima started to go on a little tangent about the plants he was growing. He talked about the different ways in which they were sprouting, how each one was reacting differently to the weather, the sun, the shade… at one point he noticed the smile on Semi’s face and quieted himself.

“Sorry, Eita. I got carried away again,” Ushijima apologized, seeming uneasy where he stood, but the setter simply shook his head and gave the other man’s shoulder a pat.

“Don’t apologize for talking, Ushiwaka. I’m always glad to listen when you want to talk about those things. You make them seem interesting and I asked you remember? No need to apologize,” he said with a little smile.

As Semi walked away and Tendou looked over to the pair, he could see that the tension in Ushijima’s shoulders had finally started to lessen as well. The man seemed far more relaxed now, surrounded by people who were invested in him as a person. Who wanted to talk to him, ask him things, treat him like a normal human being.

Whatever words had taken hold of their ace earlier were slowly being pushed back the longer they made sure to give him the reassurances he needed.

Now… to work on the crescendo of his master plan…

Finally getting the eagle to actually smile!

Practice was just starting to come to a close, the team starting to do their cool down stretches and Tendou made his way over to pair up with Ushijima. They normally paired up anyway so the man wouldn’t suspect that he had plans to finish making sure Ushijima felt better.

“So, Ushiwaka… that was a good practice today, don't you think?” Tendou said as he pushed a bit on the man’s shoulders as Ushijima sat on the floor, stretching forward to touch his toes.

“Mn… it was,” Ushijima agreed, though his thoughts seemed to have taken him elsewhere again. This time, however, it didn’t seem to be to a negative place. More like… he was trying to work something out.

“Yeah, I thought so too,” Tendou agreed, keeping his stance behind the wing spiker as the man continued to stretch out his arms and legs. “Ya know… we all rely on our fearless leader and look up to him to make sure we are doing the best we can. We gotta stay strong, right?”

This time Ushijima only gave a little nod before stopping his stretches and sitting up. Apparently whatever he had on his mind was ready to make itself known.

“Do… do you all just consider me as your captain?” Ushijima asked quietly, Tendou pausing a moment before trying to figure out what he meant by that.

“Well… we do consider you as our captain because… you  _ are  _ our captain,” Tendou began to explain, watching as Ushijima’s shoulders slouched slightly where he sat. The ace looked for all the world like the biggest, saddest puppy Tendou had ever seen and he instantly felt his heart sink. “Wh-What’s wrong with that though? It’s good! It’s good to have people who look up to you!”

“No. It’s an honor to have people who look up to you and I take it very seriously to make sure that we are at our best. That we are able to bear the fruits of our labors. What’s good… is knowing that behind the people who look up to you… they see you as more than that… they see you as… a friend.”

Oh.

_ Oh. _

Tendou may not have known the exact words that had sent Ushijima down this saddened path, but now he knew what it entailed. Somehow, someway, the wing spiker must’ve overheard someone saying something to that effect. That Ushijima’s teammates only saw him as a captain. Could never actually be friends with him, or something close to that.

“Ushijima… you don’t really believe that we don’t see you as a friend too, do you?” Tendou asked, unable to keep from squeezing the mans shoulders.

Ushijima tensed slightly and his shoulders scrunched at the light squeezing.

“I… I was unsure,” he admitted, his shoulders lowering slightly though Tendou’s smile was only growing. Now would be the perfect time to implement his last line of attack in Operation: Smiling Eagle and drive home once and for all just how much they cared for this big lug. His hands still resting on the taller man’s shoulders, he gave them another squeeze, watching the same reflex of Ushijima scrunching his shoulders up.

“Well then… let me reassure you that everyone on this team sees you as more than just their captain. You’re always willing to help, you listen to me blabber on and on when no one else will, you do a lot for us and that’s why I consider you my best friend! So don’t let anyone tell you different okay?”

Ushijima seemed stuck for words as he processed what Tendou had just said, but before he could respond he felt another squeeze to his shoulders near his neck and he couldn’t stop a little gasp from escaping him as he scrunched up once more.

“Te-Tendou? Tendou what are you do-aha!” he gasped as he felt light, scribbling fingers moving over the sides of his neck, his arms now coming up to try and swat away the offending hands.

“I’m making sure you remember that we care about you and that you are more than just a captain. You are our friend and what kind of friends would we be in return if we didn’t make sure you remembered how to smile, Ushiwaka?” Tendou teased, easily evading Ushijima’s hands as he continued to lightly spider over the back of his neck.

It was a little known fact and closely guarded secret amongst the team, that their ace… their lefty… their mighty captain… was horribly ticklish.

But now seemed like the perfect time to use that knowledge for good and bring a little light and laughter back to their friend!

“Ten-Tehendou! Stahp! You… I’ll re-remember!” Ushijima tried to beg, working hard to keep any laughter from escaping as he finally caught one of the blockers hands.

“Of course you will! Once I’m done with ya,” Tendou teased, moving his free hand to attack the ace’s now unprotected ribs. Standing behind Ushijima allowed for the perfect attack! The man was defenseless and unable to see where his hands would dart to next. So, while Ushijima was busy holding Tendou’s one arm, why not attack with the other?

As soon as Ushijima felt the tickling against his upper ribs, the quick spidering of fingers moving up to his vulnerable underarm he couldn’t suppress his laughter anymore. Much like his voice, his laughter was deep and rumbling, but with Tendou trying to find his worst spots, it was pitched just a little higher than normal and just a little bit frantic. His hands instantly released Tendou’s, his arms coming down to try and protect himself. Sadly it was too late. The guess monster wasn’t going to let him go that easy.

“Oh? I think we’re getting somewhere! Was that a laugh I just heard? Are you laughing again, Ushiwaka?” Tendou teased, continuing to wriggle his trapped fingers right into the center of Ushijima’s armpit as his free hand launched an attack on his other side, spidering along the area with quick scribbling fingers as the ace fell into what could only be described as giggles.

“S-Satori! Saha… ah! Satori-nononahagahahd!” Ushijima laughed, the entire gym turning to watch this spectacle unfold.

“Get him good, Tendou!” Shirabu called from where he was standing next to Semi, both players smiling at the sight of Tendou slowly dismantling their captain and friend into a giggling mess on the floor.

“Yeah! Get him, Satori!” Reon called over as well, the team now starting to call out their own advice for how to get the best reactions out of Ushijima.

“Go for his hips! His hips always make him cackle!”

“No! Go for his stomach! Remember how loud he laughs when he gets his stomach attacked!”

“No! No Tehehe…. Tehehendo!” Ushijima warned, but the threat was hardly terrifying, especially when the blockers fingers found a particularly wonderful spot right along the mans lower ribs. As soon as his fingers brushed it Ushijima jumped where he sat and practically toppled over in his attempt to get away. Tendou easily followed, hovering over the man as the captain curled up on his side and tried to defend himself.

“NO! No n-noahahat the… not there Sator-HIHIHAHAHAGAHAD!” he cackled, wriggling weakly as he tried to figure out how to escape this evil man.

“What was that, Ushiwaka? I didn’t understand. Can you say that again?” Tendou asked as his began to wriggle his fingers right underneath Ushijima’s lower ribs, making the poor man laugh far harder than any of them could remember.

“StahpstahpstaAHAHAP!” the ace cried out, positively squirming now as his entire body was filled with the horribly ticklish sensations zipping up and down his body.

“Nope… sorry… still don’t understand,” Tendou said with a little shrug. With a smile on his face he let his one hand continue to torment the death spot with squeezes and nibbling pinches as he leaned over to claw at his best friends stomach. “Were you trying to say how happy you are to have friends like us, hmm? Are you trying to say that you are feeling so much better? Are you trying to say ‘Thank you Tendou for being so amazing!’”

The ridiculous comments didn’t help Ushijima who only seemed to laugh harder as he shook his head, his legs kicking out slightly as Tendou vibrated his fingers right into the center of his poor stomach. The tickly feeling driving him crazy the longer the spot was teased and tormented

“O-OKAAHAHAY! Okay yehehehes! Plehehehase! PleheheHEHEASE!” the wing spiker pleaded as Tendou began to attack random spots all over his torso. Nibbling pinches along his side and stomach that made him crack up, fluttering fingers over his neck and shoulders to see him scrunching up and giggling. Even spidering his fingers against the mans lower back earned him a wild outburst of laughter.

Now with the attack a little lighter, it left the captain snorting and wheezing in between breathless giggles. Tendou and the team couldn’t help laughing along with him, the sight and sounds far too precious.

“So… are you happy to have friends like us?” Tendou asked again, scribbling his fingers against the super sensitive lower ribs and making Ushijima flail again.

“Y-YEHEHES!” he cried out, as Tendou moved to spider tickle over the side of his stomach.

“Are you also saying that you feel so much better?” he asked with a little laugh of his own as Ushijima could only give a wheezed giggle and nod his head, his hands now lightly holding onto Tendou’s wrists, all the strength sapped out of him.

Tendou’s heart couldn’t handle it anymore and he stopped his attack, smiling down at his friend.

“And... aren’t I an amazing best friend for thinking to help you like this? Will you admit that now?” he teased, looking down at the flushed and smiling face of his friend. The guess monster couldn’t help feeling proud, if a little devilish, for having finally succeeded in Operation: Smiling Eagle.

Ushijima glanced up at his tormentor as he rolled over tiredly onto his back, still trying to catch his breath. A little spark in his eyes was all the warning Tendou got before he heard the soft huff and seen that little smile. “Ne-nehehever,” he replied calmly.

Tendou gasped dramatically, his hands coming up to cover his mouth as Ushijima sassed him. Actually  _ sassed him! _

“Why you--! I’ll show you what happens when you don’t give me the respect I deserve!!!” he cried out, his hands instantly diving back down to latch onto the mans sides, fingers tickling mercilessly as Ushijima’s laughter once again echoed around the gymnasium. His back arching off the floor as he Tendou went back to kneading and tickling over the sides of his stomach while his hands attempted to push him away.

“NO! SAHAHA… AHAHATORI!”

There was no doubt in his mind now that Operation: Smiling Eagle, had been a success. To see Ushijima like this and to find a way to reassure him that he wasn’t just a scary, volleyball brained captain. To prove to him that he was so much more than what people thought of him, and the people on this team considered him a friend and someone worth having beside them.

Yes. This had definitely been a success… and should the day come where Ushijima needed another gentle reminder, Tendou promised to be right there to offer him this same remedy.


End file.
